Justification
by easytoimagine
Summary: What if Caroline knew about the plan to kill Kol, what if she refused to go along? What if a single word, a single thought, a single feeling changed the outcome of everything? AU
1. Chapter 1

Guilt?

Is that what I felt?

NO

_YES_

My subconscious screamed _YES YOU FEEL GUILT BECAUSE YOU CARE!_

But I can't, I shouldn't

I won't - so I lock those thoughts in the darkest depths of my soul to never be found.

It was a constant process that I went through after similar situations, for example the massacre during the Winter Wonderland event, I knew I was playing him, so did Stefan, we talked and the guilt came back but I went through the process again:

Guilt?

Is that what I felt?

NO

_YES_

Again, my subconscious screamed YES YOU FEEL GUILT BECAUSE YOU CARE!

But I can't, I shouldn't

I won't – so, again, I lock those thoughts in the darkest depths of my soul to never be found

and I walk out of the Salvatore house and run home to the safety of my own house where the peace and quiet shuts up the buzzing thoughts in my head and the thudding beat of my heart.

But this time it's different because I can't keep down the guilt, if I did then I would be…

_Flashback_

_RING RING! RING RING! _

"_Hello" I said into the phone_

"_Blondie get your ass down here we have a plan" and then all I heard was the absent drone of the hang up tone._

_Here we go again, a plan, a plan where I will probably put myself into danger to help my friends. Don't get me wrong I love my friends I would do anything for them and maybe that's the problem, anything, I would do anything, no matter the boundaries, no matter the obstacles in the way of getting it done, I would do it because I love my friends. But wen do I reach my limit, when do I decide to stop and think not with the thoughts of putting my friends first but instead putting myself first._

_I make my way down to the Salvatore house to find that the obvious trio- Stefan, Elena and Damon- have already been joined by Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt_

"_What took so long Blondie?!" Damon said as he poured himself a glass of bourbon._

"_Well you didn't exactly specify the time did you and I had more important things to do that to listen to you, so someone wanna explain to me what this damn plan is and how I'm involved?" I snared. _

_Damon always gets on my nerves, if you hadn't guessed already I don't like him, actually no, I hate him but I put that aside for Stefan (since he's my best guy friend) and Elena who seems to be in love with him._

_Elena then tried to get back to the point "Ok so we need to complete Jeremy's tattoo to find out where the cure is so the plan is…"_

"_that our baby Gilbert gets rid of one of the Originals which results in the mark being completed, a dead original and the cure. It's a win-win situation" Damon completed with a smirk as he finished his bourbon._

"_So, let me get this straight, you want Jeremy to get a non-existent white oak stake, lure in an impossibly unlureable Original, who if I may I say is a thousand years older than him and then stake him killing millions of people in the process as well as angering the other 3 originals once they find out what's happened. Right great plan jackass, definitely a win-win situation" I replied with sarcasm dripping throughout the sentence._

"_And this is why we don't let you do any of the brainwork Blondie, one, we have a white oak stake left since we used the remaining wicker bridge sign to create it, two, all we need is a distraction to lure one in and then Judgey will do her witchy ju ju resulting in a perfect paralysed target for little gilbert to stake." _

"_Look Care, it's a full proof plan all we need is a distraction for Klaus so that he doesn't get in the way" Tyler said. _

_Speechless, that's what I felt, not only where they trying to kill a thousand year old serial maniac with trust issues but they offering me up as a sacrifice. _

"_Yeah come on Care, simple really we kill two birds with one stone and all we need is for you to flirt a bit with Klaus and the rest of us will do the hard work." Elena said as she looked at me with giddy eyes as if she'd just won the lottery._

"_Seriously?! So you're putting me up as a sacrifice for Klaus whilst the rest of you get yourselves killed!"_

"_Look Blondie, stop acting like a neurotic freak, all you need to do is get the ladies out, meet big bad Ken, chit chat for a bit and then get the hell out of there then Bonnie will do a trapping spell on the original hybrid whilst we get rid of Kol and then find the cure!"_

"_There are so many things wrong with this plan and so many issues like what would happen after Klaus gets out of the trap and not to mention Rebekha and Elijah who'll come after us and once Elena has the cure then what's to stop Klaus from using her as a blood bag again?!"_

_Finally Stefan spoke for the first time and my hopes of my best friend agreeing with me flew right out the window "Caroline we'll deal with all those things once we complete the mark and get the cure what you need to focus on now is you luring Klaus away"_

_As I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, I scanned the faces of the people who stood before me, Damon with his usual smirk and devious eyes, Elena with a giddy look on her face, Tyler and his face hardened with thoughts of finally taking down an original, Bonnie in a stance of readiness as if she was itching to get going and get this over and done with, Stefan and his usual broody face with a glimmer of hope in his eyes and Matt who frankly looked as if he didn't know what his actual role was in this plan._

_It hit me like a train, there were only 2 options, the first I go along with this plan and then get myself killed by one of the 2 remaining originals if Klaus didn't get to me first or turn around, walk away and save myself._

_Even as I analysed the current situation I couldn't stop my stomach turning and my heart pounding, the thoughts and feelings started to seep in,, the lock that I had put on them started cracking._

_Guilt. It consumed me._

"_So Blondie get your glad rags on and seduce away"_

_It wasn't a question, a statement which Damon made which told me that my friends thought I would agree with them, that there were no boundaries to risking my own life for others._

"_Go Care, we need to prepare" I heard Elena saying_

_I took a deep breath and with a resolute voice I said…_

"_No"_


	2. Chapter 2

_The silence was ear piercing._

_Everyone froze._

_And my heart continue pounding non-stop_

_Elena slowly tuned to face me, "Caroline, did you just refuse?" she said in a tone which told me that she wasn't expecting my reply and the faces of everyone else conveyed the same._

"_Yes, I said no, look it's nothing personal, it's just…I don't want to be part of a plan which results in the death of millions of people, I don't want the blood on my hands"_

"_you have to do this, Caroline, or are you turning against us?" Bonnie said as she inched her way towards me._

"_No, I'm not turning against you, if there was another way I would do it in a heartbeat, but not this." Why can't they just understand, I don't want to be a murderer, I don't want to defined by what I am, a bloodlusting vampire, that's not me, I'm still supposed to be human, I'm still supposed to be me._

"_Stop this Blondie, you're doing this whether you like it or not!"_

"_No I'm not and you can't tell me what I will or won't do!" I shouted and turned towards the door._

"_Look Care, you're my friend and friends are supposed to help each other o matter what, stand beside me on this just like I've done for all your issues" Elena said in her most pleading tone._

_I had enough, what the hell was she talking about standing beside me, she was never there and with that thought I let out all the feelings that I had repressed:_

"_My issues? You were never there through anything that I went through, none of you were. I was turned as part of a game to get to you Elena, and when that happened I remembered everything that I was compelled to forget, every moment that Damon bit me, abused me, raped me and after that Bonnie hated me when I transitioned, she had to be persuaded to even think about giving me a daylight ring but when you got turned it had already been made especially for you, then my father came after me, tortured me for days on end and when those wolves kidnapped me Tyler refused to help. So Elena tell me where you were during all those times, actually better yet I'll tell you, you were playing piggy in the middle with Stefan who I'm grateful for the help that he actually gave and Damon my former rapist who btw has never ever apologized for what he did to me. And I'm done now, I won't go along with your stupid plan and risk my life in the process, not anymore. I said no and I'm not changing my mind!" With that all said, I stormed out of the house and away from my so-called friends._

_Until I felt a sharp pain pulsating in my head and rough hands on my neck…_


	3. Chapter 3

The light streamed into my eyes as I opened them slowly, the room was spinning and my neck was stiff. 'Oh God, what the hell happened?' I thought as I slowly regained my senses and looked around to find that I was in the dining room of my house as the pictures of my mom, my dad, my dad's partner Steven and pictures of myself indicated.

Why am I here of all places, the last thing I remember was being at the Boarding house with everyone else and… the plan… oh my god the plan to kill Kol… I refused… walking out the house… and then the aneurism and getting my neck snapped and seeing that Bonnie was the only witch there she must have been the one to do the aneurism and Damon probably snapped my neck. IDIOTS! Just because I refused they throw me to the wolves, metaphorically speaking of course. But that still doesn't explain why I'm here of all places, in the dining room of my own house where anyone could find me. I needed some answers and put a stop to their plan before anyone gets killed.

I stumble towards the front room and hit a wall. A wall. An invisible wall. My hands fumble the solid air. I kick and punch at it to knock it down and get out. I can't. I'm stuck.

I'm trapped.

_Flashback_

"_Bonnie will do a trapping spell on the original hybrid"_

OH MY GOD! They did the spell on me so that I would be trapped meaning that I can't stop them or warn Klaus. This is a disaster, no this is THE disaster of all disasters. There must be a way to get out of here, think Caroline, just think.

THE WINDOWS! I run towards the window, pulling it up putting a hand through until it gets stopped again by a wall, an invisible wall. I can't get through, I'm a prisoner in my own dining room.

_Phone_, where the hell is my phone, I search for it on my body, I'm sure I put it in my pocket. Nope, not there, I look on the floor, no it's not there either. Which means… they took it. Ok Care, no need to freak out yet. Not yet, there must be something else. I could wait for my mom, yeah just wait it out. But what if they kill Kol before she comes home? Ok new plan, find a way out of here as quick as possible, there must be something!

_The landline phone, _which is in the front room meaning that I can't reach it. But wait, the base has a wire going from it to a plug in here, it's under the carpet. I promise mom I'll get it fixed. I follow the length of the wire from the base of the phone, along the wall until it reached the carpet and snaked underneath. I edge my fingers along the corner of the carpet, dig in my nails and pull. There it is, the wire. I slowly walk towards it as if it's a dangerous predator, which is ironic since I'm a vampire. I curl my hand around the wire and gently pull the phone towards me, it drops from the table, _please don't be broken, please,_ I keep pulling, slowly until it reaches the barrier. I hope with everything in my that this barrier only works one way. Without hesitation, I yank the wire which pulls the phone through the barrier to me._ Yes! I did it, and Damon told me not to do any of the thinking, what a jackass._

I pick up the receiver and dial Klaus' number, which he gave me after the pageant just in case I was in any trouble, which I'm soooo unbelievably grateful for now.

_Ring ring! Ring ring! Come on pick up, pick up_

_The person who you have called is unavailable, please leave a message after he tone. Beep._

"Klaus, the one time I need to talk to you don't pick up your damn phone, pick up, pick up. This is a matter of life and death, literally."

I try again and again but it keeps going to voicemail. Ok Care, calm down who else can you phone.

Elijah-I don't have his number

Kol-don't have his number

Rebekha-don't have her number

But how could I get it?

MATT! He wasn't there at the meeting and I doubt that the others are going to drag him into this.

I dial his number and he picks up:

"Hello?"

In a cool, calm, collected voice I say "Hey Matt it's Caroline"

"Hey Care, what's up?" He replied in a relaxed tone which tell me that my initial thoughts were right, he didn't know what was happening.

"I'm trying to get in touch with Rebekha, Mrs Lockwood told me to ask her about the pageant photos, I don't have her number, do?" Please say yes!

"Yeah, sure, give me a minute…Ok I got it, it's 02065836492, got it?"

"Thank you Matty, you're a life saver, bye!" Literally. I hung up without hearing him say bye.

Ok, prepare yourself Care, this is the biggest bitch that you're calling right now. _You can do it!_ I sure as hell can.

I ring her and she picks up: "Hello?"

Ok, here we go: "Hi Rebekha, it's Caroline."

"What do you want and how the hell did you get my number?!"

"Look I don't have time to fully explain everything but you have got to listen to me, it's a life and death situation here. Are you listening?"

"Look Caroline, if you're doing this to just annoy me then I can tell you that you're most definitely succeeding!"

"No, listen to me and what I'm going to tell you, I swear on Matt's life that you need to hear this and help me. I'm asking again do I have your full attention?!"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler have put a plan together to complete Jeremy's mark so they can find the cure but it means harming one of you guys, they told me that I needed to act as a distraction to Klaus and I refused so they trapped me in the dining room of my house. I've tried calling Klaus already but he isn't picking up and I'm worried, don't ask me why I'm worried or why I'm telling you this just know that it's because I care and I'm not going to stand by while the others kill someone for their own selfish gain. I'm asking you to help me Rebekha. Please!"

"Wow, ok what do you want me to do? Rebekha said with worry laced in her thoughts

"I need you to get to your siblings and warn them, I don't know how but Damon has a white oak stake which he wants to use on Kol, resulting in the deaths on millions of people and the completion of the cure, as much as Elena wants the cure I don't want blood on my hands so I'm helping you. They said that they would trap Klaus so he can't get in the way and then Bonnie would put a paralysing spell on Kol so that Jeremy could stake him, tell, Elijah, Kol and Klaus. Please find a way to get me out of here, Bonnie put a barrier spell so I can't get out so I'm guessing you'll need a witch."

"Ok, I'll tell the others and help get you out of there, but do you know they're planning to do this?"

"I have no idea I refused and walked out before they told me and then Bonnie aneurismed me and Damon snapped my neck, but if you figure it, please don't kill them, drain them of vervain and then compel them to not hurt you guys and to forget the cure, please Rebekah." I pleaded trying to appeal to her kinder side

"Thank you for telling me this, I'll try to do my best, but I can't make any promises, do you understand?"

"Yeah but please try"

"I will, I'll tell Elijah to get a witch and get you out of there, wait, my brothers are here, let me tell them everything now!"

"OK" I waited, I could hear Rebekah telling the others and Kol and Klaus' reactions were the usual threats and murderous thoughts until Rebekah told them My plan of compelling them.

And then it occurred to me, what if by telling them this I'm unknowingly playing the distraction. Just as I was comprehending this another voice brought me back.

"Caroline, love, are you hurt?" said Klaus as I heard him pacing back and forth.

"I'm fine Klaus just listen to Rebekah and stop the others but please don't hurt them"

"I'm coming to get you Caroline, wait for me."

"WAIT! Klaus don't come here, what if me calling you and telling you this is a distraction without either of us knowing, what if they planned this?"

"You've got a point there love… ok… Rebekah and the witch will come and get you whilst me, Elijah and Kol stop the others, ok love?"

"Ok, Don't hurt them please?"

"I'll try my best not to, but family comes first Caroline, if they hurt us then I will have to stop them. Do you understand?" And at that point reality hit me, if this went wrong then the others where most likely to get hurt or even worse, die. But if it went right then I prevented a deadly outcome-no pun intended.

"I understand, thank you Kl…" the room started spinning, and my breath came in pants, I could hear Klaus asking if I was alright.

"The room…spinning… I can't breathe… Klaus…help…"

"CAROLINE, LOVE, TALK TO ME, CAROLINE!?" Klaus screamed into the phone but his voice was coming in whispers as I stumbled across the room trying to get a grip on something to prevent dropping to the floor. I couldn't stop and in my downfall, I brought the vases of vibrant flowers crashing down with me. I didn't know what was happening and just as that thought crossed my mind, my body crashed backwards into the glass table collapsing it with me and causing glass splinters and shards to be imbedded into my skin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Caroline"

"Caroline, wake up"

"CAROLINE, GET UP!" I groan as I try to lift my head towards the woman's voice. I can feel shattered glass in my back. I look towards the light coming through when its sparkled and splintered into a thousand lights around me. I try to focus on the object. Glass. Glass covered in blood. I follow the tip down to the base when I find that it's protruding from my stomach.

The piercing stabs suddenly hit me throughout my body. I scream, it hurts more that when my dad was torturing me, or when the wolves shot bullets into my head or when Tyler bit me. It hurts and the pain isn't receding.

"CAROLINE, LISTEN TO ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I turn my head towards the front door and see that it's been blown off its hinges and in its way is Rebekah screaming at me to listen.

"Yeah, I can" I murmur as my eyes start to close again, but my head rocks up as blood comes pouring out of my mouth, down my chin and onto the floor. I cough as the substance starts sticking in my throat. My hands fumble round but all I feel is the continued slicing of my fingers from the glass. I reach down to the long, jagged glass shard in my stomach, I grasp on and pull. I SCREAM. It hurts. I throw the glass as far as I can and give myself a couple of seconds to heal. I look at the gaping wound and notice it's not healing.

"Rebekah, help… please." I cringed at the sound of my hoarse voice.

"Caroline, I can't get in, I haven't been invited, get up Care, come towards me." She pleads. I hear someone shouting outside and notice its Klaus calling Rebekah and then shouting my name. There are footsteps entering the house and a sharp intake of breath, my head turns and I see Klaus staring at me. He rushes towards me when he gets thrown back onto the sofa.

"Miss Forbes?" I hear Elijah ask. I turn my head towards the door and see him, Kol and a brunette woman who resembles Bonnie. The girl walks towards me.

"Why isn't the barrier down witch? Do it now or you get to watch everyone you love die!" Klaus screams after he jumps from the sofa and stands in front of the witch.

The witch speaks "Caroline, I need you to get up and touch the barrier so that I can undo the spell and bring it down. Get up and come towards me." She says in a voice which could lead an army.

I turn my body slowly and wince as it touches the glass, my hands are placed on the floor and then I push to lift up my body. My hand slips and I fall down scraping my need and getting another shard of glass imbedded into my thigh. It hurts so much and I scream as it slices my skin. Everyone calls my name simultaneously but all I hear is Klaus' booming voice as he tries to comfort me and usher me to get up. I pull the glass out swiftly and push myself up. I fall towards the barrier, resting both hands on it and using it as my support. The witch says some phrases in Latin which I don't focus on, the pain is unbearable and I'm still not healing. Just as I regain my sense, my support disappears and I fall. Onto Klaus. He catches me and holds me tight and for the first time in a long time I feel safe, I feel loved, I feel at home. I start crying and hold onto Klaus tighter as his lifts me into his arms and flashes me away.

"Klaus, don't leave me, please" I whisper as we arrive at his mansion and he lays me on my bed. He lifts me up gently, bites into his wrist and places against my lips. The deep, sweet, rich blood runs down my throat and again I return to familiarity. I gently let go.

"Love you need to get out of those clothes, your covered in blood. Here you can wear my shirt." He hands me a shirt which I reach out to grasp but my body feels too weeak.

"Can you help me?" I say not caring about the fact that he'll see me half naked.

"Of course love, let me." He slowly lifts up my shirt as I raise my arms and he slips his shirt on me. I can smell his delicious scent and cologne. He gently takes of my jeans and places them on the chair and then covers m bottom half with a blanket. His fingers reach under the shirt and my breath hitches. He runs his hands against my back until he reaches my bra and unhooks it. The straps slide off half way and he slowly tugs the left one down my arm so it's free and pulls the right one so the bra comes out from under the shirt. He lays it with my jeans and shirt. He gently places a strand of hair behind my ear and slowly lays me down on top of his bed. He begins to get up and I grasp his hand.

"Please stay with me, don't leave" I plead.

"I'll stay however long you want me to. I promise." I slowly move across the bed to make room for him as he flashes out of the room returning a few seconds later changed into his pyjama pants and no shirt. He slides next to me and I lay my head on his bare chest. He kisses my forehead and whispers "sweet dreams my love" as he snakes his arms around my waist holding me close just as I move my hand over his heart.

We fall asleep in each other's arms surrounded by the darkness yet illuminated by the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I've been busy with my other stories. Hope you like this chapter, it's extra long, enjoy and please review :D**

My eyes were burning, tingling as the sunlight forced them to open gently, I turned my face to get away from it when I noticed my body enveloped in the sweet smell of cologne and peppermint. My head was laying on something hard and firm, definatly not a pillow, and as my eyes adjusted to the sight I was aware of where I was.

_Klaus_

I was laying in Klaus' arms as his face nuzzled the side of my neck and hair, he hit a ticklish spot and I couldn't help but giggle softly. He breathed in deeply as if to memorise me and then turned away but kept his hold on me tight. From this angle I could see his face, he looked beautiful, the irony of a devil looking like a beautiful angel was laughable. I traced gentle patterns on his chest, just above his heart as I nuzzled my face against his bare side and breathed in deeply and hoped that I could just stay here, not move a muscle and feel completely safe. I could hear his heart pounding into my ear and the peaceful rhythm nearly sent me to sleep again when I felt Klaus' arms tighten around me and draw me in closer to him. I felt safe and relaxed. I tilt my head up to look at him again and notice that my nose is only a few millimetres away from his. My fingers lightly trace his cheekbones and brush against his stubble. I freeze as I notice his eyes are open and he is staring deeply into mine. I start to lessen the pressure of my fingers as I slowly lift them.

"Don't stop" he whispers hoarsely. He blinks slowly as I raise my fingers to trace the furrows in his forehead. I caress my way down to his nose and he scrunches it like a little boy which makes me smile softly. The tips of my fingers trace the gentle curve of his upper lip which makes him lick his lips as well as my fingertips. My thumb strokes his lower lip and falls down to the side of his neck as I trace his soft skin gently. My eyes rise to meet his.

"Hi" I whisper softly and my mouth curves upwards.

"Hello, love." He whispers back as his mouth curves into a genuine curve. I feel his fingers rise to the side of my hip under his shirt and gently begin to trace patterns and words onto my skin. I shiver slightly and blush as I figure out that he's noticed his effect on me.

"This is nice." I murmur. He doesn't stop smiling and just nods which causes his head to fall forward slightly shortening the space between us. My breath hitches quietly but with his hearing I know he notices. We don't move but I hear him swallow, he moves closer to me and I remain frozen, our lips are a hair breadth away from each other. Just as our lips brush he raises his head and gently places a kiss on my nose which causes me to scrunch it making him chuckle gently, a laugh that I've never heard before, it somehow felt more free and I couldn't help but grin and start giggling, I blush again and then bury my face into his shirtless chest as my hand falls down to his waist and curves to fit his shape. His fingers raise from under his shirt and gently lift my chin until our eyes make contact.

"What happened love? After you called me?" I take in a shaky breath and shut my eyes to prepare myself of living it over again.

"I couldn't breathe, it was suffocating and then it was like I was burning and the feeling was running through my veins. I started feeling dizzy and tried to grab something but I couldn't and then it was like I was throw back into the table." The feeling of burning still ran through my veins but this was different, it wasn't because I was reliving it, I was hungry, for blood. I start panicking as the feeling intensifies.

"Klaus?" I whisper as I feel my fangs sharpen and veins appear around my eyes. He raises his fingers to follow the veins around my eyes and then caresses my fangs and lips. He pierces the pad of his thumb on my fang and without thinking I gently draw blood from it. I grasp his wrist and pull his hand towards my mouth. My eyes widen with the realisation of what I'm doing but I can't stop, his blood tastes just as sweet as it did when he saved me from the wolf bite. He notices me start to panic and soothes me by brushing his hand through my hair.

"Have at it love" He murmurs as he replaces his thumb with the wrist which I'm holding. I entwine our fingers together as I look into his eyes and bite into his wrist. He pulls me in close to him as I latch onto his wrist and feel the intoxicating blood flow into my mouth. Minutes had passed whilst I kept drinking and Klaus kept running his fingers through my hair. I slowly released his wrist and he wiped off a drop of blood on the side of my lip which I slowly licked off.

My eyes filled with tears and fell down my cheeks as I remembered the panic and loss of control I felt.

"Caroline, love, what's wrong?" He murmurs as he wipes away the tears.

"I'm a monster!" I say and turn my head away from him. He turns my face towards him and focuses on my eyes.

"You are not a monster Caroline, you are anything but a monster!" He says harshly as he pulls my face towards his to make sure I listen to every word. "Your are beautiful, strong and full of light, some of the things that I love about you. You are not a monster, you were traumatised last night sweetheart, that justifies your loss of control and I must say you look stunning with your vampire face sweetheart and I must say I enjoyed the experience" he says in a seductive tone and we both laugh causing his dimples to come out. I poke them and giggle

"Your dimples are adorable, you're so cute." I say as I laugh and he pulls me down to him, turns us over so I'm on my back as he hovers over me.

"Cute? Did you just call the me, the original hybrid who is over a 1000 years old cute?" He smiles.

"Why of course I just did" I giggle and bite my lip as he tries to compose his face into a serious look which fails miserably and makes me snort as I try to prevent myself from laughing.

"Oh, well, then you won't mind if I do this" He says with a smirk, I raise my eyebrow and then I feel his hands dip under the cover and reach the waist, I tilt my head as if to question him when he suddenly starts tickling me and I start wiggling o get away from him. I can't stop laughing as he roams over my body and my hands reach out to his wrists to stop him but h won't budge.

"Ok…Klaus…seriously….stop!" I say breathlessly whilst laughing. He ducks his head down to my neck and his lips brush a sensitive spot and I draw in my breath sharply.

"Klaus…" I whisper. He raises his head and his eyes have taken on a golden colour with black veins around them. His fangs are protruding from his mouth and I'm stunned at how magnificent he looks. I raise my hand to trace the veins and, like he had done before, run the tip of my finger across his fang as it breaks the skin and blood starts flowing into his mouth, he slowly closes his mouth around my finger and gently sucks but only for a couple of seconds. My eyes widen and I can't help but stare at him.

"You're beautiful" I say breathlessly. He releases my finger and his eyes return to their sapphire blue colour. My fingers are still running across his cheeks and he leans into my touch and smiles as I smile back. He lowers himself to my side and pulls me in close.

"We should get up" I say. I feel Klaus nod against me.

"Yeah, we should" but neither of us move and instead start laughing. The laughter dies down and we hear a crash from downstairs. We look at each other and Klaus flashes up and puts out his hand for me. I place it in his and he slowly pulls me up leaving minimum space between our bodies. Our eyes are again connected intensely.

'CRASH' The moment suddenly breaks, Klaus starts walking towards the door as I follow still holding his hand. We climb down half the stairs when we see Rebekah throwing empty vases at Kol who is laughing and continuously dodging the objects with ease. But just when Kol is busy being cocky Rebekah throws one of her shoes straight at his head which hits him and knocks him back a couple of steps. I can't help but laugh as I hide my face against Klaus.

"Ah, I see the lovebirds are finally up and wandering about. I must say you look absolutely delicious Caroline" he says with cheeky smile. I continue to giggle whilst Klaus just growls.

"Say another word and I'll dag-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, you'll dagger me and throw me in the ocean, been there, done that, you really need some new threats brother, these ones are kind of starting to get old and disappoint me." Rebekah flashes towards me with a small smile on her face.

"How are you Care?" Care? She called me that when she found me yesterday as well, it kind of sounds nice.

"I'm good Bekha…um…why were you throwing stuff at Kol?" I say with a puzzled look

"Do I really need a reason, he's a narcissistic wanker!" She says with a smile on her face.

"Ahh, you know you love me, and that I'm the most handsome brother you have. Go on Bekha tell me how gorgeous I look" He says with a pleased expression.

"Ohh, you know I can't be compelled" she says with a scoff. Her eyes wander of my body and I realise that I'm just wearing Klaus' shirt, my face turns red and I duck my head.

"Umm, I'm gonna go and put some clothes on." I turn when Klaus pulls me back and kisses me on the cheek, I smile at him.

"Ok, if I'm going to have to put up with you two acting like a pair of horny teenagers then I'm going to need a lot more alcohol." Kol says whilst rolling his eyes.

"Only because you're not getting any" I say automatically. Klaus and Kol start chuckling when I realise what I've just said. "Not that Klaus is getting any, because he's not. Well not from me, he can go get some from someone else." I babble as I get flustered. I sigh deeply. "I'm just gonna go…" I retreat up the stairs when I hear Klaus chuckling behind me and realise that his shirt may have been riding up so I pull it down whilst I keep walking up the stairs. I reach Klaus' room and then enter the en-suite. I turn on the shower, the room is lined with a mixture f black and white tiles giving it a classic look. I smooth out my hair as I look in the mirror grateful that I don't look like a zombie. I turn back and pull off Klaus' shirt and my underwear. The thought hits me.

_I don't have any clothes._

Damn, I grab a towel and wrap it around myself as I open the door and walk back into Klaus' room. I freeze as I see Klaus pulling on his jeans and then looking for a shirt.

"Umm…Klaus, I kinda, sorta don't have any clothes." I say which draws his attention to me as he turns to face me. His jaw drops and he stares at me with a wolfish grin.

"Klaus? You there?" He coughs slightly and I smirk.

"Clothes? Oh right, one minute." He flashes out of reappears in a second. "These are Rebekah's new clothes which I don't think she's worn, they still have their tags on. You can wear my shirt, love seeing as how you like to snuggle in them." He teases me and I push him to the side with my hip. I take the clothes.

"Thank you" I throw over my shoulder.

"You're welcome love, oh by the way, I just received a call from the _ripper_ asking me to talk to him, he'll be here in 20 minutes, would you be joining us?" He enquires and I know he's trying to figure out if I'll stay up here to hide or join him.

"You know I'm not one to run away from something, of course I'll be joining you and Stefan will be getting a piece of my mind!" I say with a sly smile on my face. He winks at me as I turn and head back towards the shower. I close the door and lean my head against it.

_Stood up to your so-called friends, got aneurismed and neck snapped, was trapped in your own dining room, thrown back into a glass table, stabbed with glass, saved by Klaus, slept with Klaus – in the innocent sense-, and had 'cuddle/snuggle' time with said original hybrid._

_All in a day's work Care, all in a day's work._ I think tiredly as I drop the towel and find sanctuary under the hot water.

_Oh, and you still need to confront a friend who stabbed you in the back. Great, just great! Sarcasm fully intended._


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like this chapter, next chapter will focus on the sleepover, major Klaroline feels and Tyler, Bonnie, Damon, Elena confrontations. Enjoy this chapter before the next chapter fills you with major action. Remember to review :D

"**You're welcome love, oh by the way, I just received a call from the **_**ripper**_** asking me to talk to him, he'll be here in 20 minutes, would you be joining us?" He enquires and I know he's trying to figure out if I'll stay up here to hide or join him.**

"**You know I'm not one to run away from something, of course I'll be joining you and Stefan will be getting a piece of my mind!" I say with a sly smile on my face. He winks at me as I turn and head back towards the shower. I close the door and lean my head against it.**

_**Stood up to your so-called friends, got aneurismed and neck snapped, was trapped in your own dining room, thrown back into a glass table, stabbed with glass, saved by Klaus, slept with Klaus – in the innocent sense-, and had 'cuddle/snuggle' time with said original hybrid.**_

_**All in a day's work Care, all in a day's work.**_** I think tiredly as I drop the towel and find sanctuary under the hot water.**

_**Oh, and you still need to confront a friend who stabbed you in the back. Great, just great! Sarcasm fully intended.**_

20 minutes later

'Knock, Knock'

I know it's Stefan, I can hear his heart pounding behind the door as he waits for Klaus to open it and allow him in. Klaus looks at me and I can see in his eyes that he's asking me if I'm ok. I nod and take a deep breath in as the door is opened and Stefan enters. He looks at Klaus and then notices me standing behind him a few feet back. His eyes fill with pity and guilt. I don't want that, I don't want his pity or his guilt, what I wanted was a friend who wouldn't throw me out the moment that it benefitted me.

"Ah, ripper what can I do for you?" Klaus says with his usual cockiness but there is an edge to his tone and I see Stefan visibly flinch with fear.

"You. Nothing. But I need to talk to Caroline." Klaus chuckles as Stefan tries to pass him and then slams the door shut. Kola, Elijah and Rebekah flash to me and stand tall to intimidate Stefan. "Care, can I talk to you, please." He glances at the others. "Alone." I eye him up and down and then nod to Klaus.

"Fine." I lead him to the library of the mansion which is available for anyone to eavesdrop on. We enter the room and I head forward and take a seat in Klaus' chair as Stefan closes the door gently and stays standing up.

"I'm sorry Care, everything is so messed up, we had to do and I'm sorry, Bonnie aneurismed you ad Damon snapped your neck before me, Tyler or Elena could do anything… I'm sorry Care, please believe me." My face remains emotionless.

"I do believe you." Just as Stefan lets out breathe of relief I continue. "But I don't forgive you." His head turns sharply to me.

"What?"

"I don't forgive you Stefan. I don't forgive any of you." I run my hand through my hair as I stand up and start pacing the room. I suddenly stop and think about everything that had happened. "Did you know that they trapped me?" I look at him and his face is guilt stricken. "Did you?" I say in a resolute voice.

"Yes." He replies in a hoarse voice.

"What did you expect to happen with me being trapped?"

"We needed you out of the way, I'm sorry Care, Damon and Bonnie said that it would be for the best. That if we didn't do it then you would ruin the plan and the Jeremy's mark wouldn't be complete. I'm so sorry Care."

"You know what I find ironic." I stop and look him dead in the eyes. "You were the ripper, the man who couldn't cope so he turned it off and slaughtered people. Tore out their throats for his own pleasure and purpose. You played God in those decisions and you hated it. You were disgusted by the number of people you would kill and you try to hide it away every day. But what I want to know is how you would do it this time around? Hmm? How would you play God here, kill one person for your own purpose and then live guilt free. You would be slaughtering millions of vampires, some who were people who held onto their humanity. People who had families, who didn't kill people, who tried their hardest to be human. People who didn't deserve it. People who were still human." I feel the tears fill my eyes as I come closer with every observation I make. Stefan stands there with wide eyes looking at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry means nothing to me Stefan… justify it" Stefan looks at me confused.

"What?"

"Justify it all, justify you being a ripper, justify being a killer, justify every human life you took, justify you ripping out innocent people's throats and draining their blood. Justify it all, the guilt, the pain, the pleasure, the realisation. And then, and only then, justify your choice in taking part in this plan. Justify not helping me, justify making your choice. Because the way I see it is that none of those are possible, that there is no justifying any of this that all of those moments were you and you alone. No Bonnie, Damon, Elena or Tyler. Just you." The tears start falling down my eyes as the movements are mimicked by Stefan.

"I'm sorry." He says in a broken voice. He falls to his knees a the weight of my words are heavy on his shoulders. His eyes are full of doubt and questioning as he stares into mine.

"I have a question and I want your honesty." He nods shakily as he awaits.

"What were the effects of the trapping spell, was there a failsafe?" He looks down and nods again. "Tell me." I demand it in a resolute voice as I stare down at him and he looks up.

"It was a simple trapping spell creating a barrier so you wouldn't be able to get out. Damon took your phone so you couldn't call anyone and then he compelled your mom not to go home for a week so that they could get it done. Bonnie put in a failsafe that if you somehow managed to contact Klaus in any way then you would feel dizzy and lose focus. Which you probably did judging by the fact that you're here." I nod along holding back the tears which threaten to start pouring out again. I approach Stefan and kneel in front of him. I gently take hold of his face and make him look into my eyes.

"One final question." He continues to stare.

"The cure, why did you want it?"

"Elena needs i-" I cut him off.

"NO…not Elena or anyone else. You. Why did you want it?" The realisation suddenly dawns on him. Tears spill out of his eyes as the only force holding his head up is my hands. "Why?" I whisper.

"I didn't" he says breathlessly. I remove my hands and let his head drop as he continues to kneel on the floor. Without saying anything I leave the room, not looking back but letting the door remain open. I glance at Klaus and his sapphire blue eyes follow my movements. I walk up the stairs to Klaus' room and sit on the bed. My brain comprehends Stefan's answers and my body fills with anger and pain. The man who was like a brother to me had tossed me aside for nothing, for no reason. My eyes glaze over with rage and I start taking deep breathes in and out to control the emotions. I get up and start pacing and taking deep breathe. Nothing seems to calm me, the breathing only fills me with more hurt and the pacing doesn't have any effect. The door to the room is opened and I stop every movement of mine. The sweet scent of his cologne fills my head and I slowly turn to see Klaus standing in front of the now closed door. I'm stood still as a statue until I whisper.

"It hurts, I'm angry and filled with rage. I want to hurt him like he hurt me but I can't." He approaches me slowly and cups my face, I lean into his touch as his other hand curves around my waist.

"Shh, love, it's ok, I'm here, you're safe, you're safe." My fingers grasp his shirt and I pull him to me needing to feel his calming heartbeat against me. My hands go around his waist and I dig my fingernails into his body, grasping on tight, taking in every calming movement which he provides, holding onto it and never wanting to let go. It works, my emotions calm down and my anger simmers. I take a deep breath in.

"Where is he?"

"He left when you came upstairs." I start laughing for no reason and Klaus pulls back to look at me as the laughter dies down into sobs, the tears avalanche out and Klaus cradles my head to his chest. I breath into him and my body goes numb, I can't hold on and I collapse when Klaus holds me steady and hugs me to him tightly. "I don't know the protocol for what happened but the closest I can get is to the aftermath of a breakup scene. So how about we watch a movie with ice cream, strawberries, lots and lots of chocolate and some marshmallows?" My crying dies down and I giggle as I hear his suggestion. "And maybe, just maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you cuddle with me. But only if you're lucky." He says as he gives me a small smile. I smile back and curl my arms around his neck and pull myself to him, my nose brushes against his hair line as my lips softly caress his ear.

"Thank you." I murmur and pull back to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He turns his face minutely so our noses brush against each other's and our breath hits the other's lips.

"Anything for you, my love." He says as my eyes become consumed in his. "Let's get ready?" I nod and he leads me back down the stairs. I stumble back as I feel Rebekah launch herself at me and envelope me in a hug.

"It's ok, everything will be ok." She whispers into my ear and I hold tightly onto her. She pulls back but places her hands on my shoulder. "Now about that sleepover, let's get ready. You can borrow some of my pyjamas, don't worry I've never worn them before, but we need to get ready for this fabulous breakup aftermath" she says as her fingers mimic quotation marks.

"Hey what, no hug for me darling?" Kol says as he sticks out his lip and pouts. I giggle, untangle myself from Rebekah and make my way towards Kol. I hug him tightly as he hugs back. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm, after all I am the most adorable Mikaelson, unless there is another cute Mikaelson you're attracted to?" He wiggles his eyebrows and glance to Nik.

"You're right Kol, I'm sorry."

"I knew it, you like Nik!" He says.

"Actually, I was thinking more of Rebekah." I smile slyly and wink at her as she giggles with me. I see Klaus pout.

"Oh, don't pout Klaus, you'll always be my number 2 Mikaelson." I tease him. He flashes behind me and pulls my hair back and brushes his lips across my neck causing my breath to hitch.

"We'll see sweetheart, we'll see." His hand brushes my left rib just below my heaving chest. My eyes flutter close but shoot open as I hear a Elijah cough. He's standing in front of me smiling.

"Caroline, I found your mother and uncompelled her as well as taking the liberty to clean up the mess left at your house but there is still some residual glass left and the carpeting being loose. I explained what had happened and she proposed the idea that you stay with us for a week until everything dies down whilst she visits your father's partner, Steven, in Florida. She's already left for Florida but she told me to tell you that you should call her as soon as possible." I'm shocked by Elijah's initiative nut I smile through it.

"Thank you Elijah, for everything." I open up my arms and he looks at me with a confused expression on his face. " Come on Elijah, don't tell me you've never had a hug before, you're like the older brother I've never had so you're going to have to complete initiation through a hug." I stand there as he glances at everyone else. He smiles and shakes his head slowly as he walks towards me and hugs me in a brotherly way. I pull back. "See that wasn't so difficult was it?"

"No Caroline, it wasn't." He says as he chuckles and continues to shake his head.

"Will you be there for movie night?"

"Movie night?" my eyes widen in realisation.

"You've never had a movie night have you?" He shakes his head.

"Oh, brother, for a 1'000 year old original vampire you have a lot to learn. But don't worry I'll help you." I turn back to Klaus.

"So…I was wondering if we could add another thing to the list." His eyebrows lift awaiting my answer. "Champagne?" He smirks.

"Our thing, sweetheart?"

"We don't have a thing _sweetheart_, but make sure to get a couple of bottles, I'm planning to get very drunk." I say as Rebekah leads me up the stairs to her room to find some pyjamas. I can't help but glance over my should at Klaus which results in our eyes meeting and him giving me a shy smile.


	7. Author's note

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy this and please review :D

(BTW I may have changed the actions of characters like Elena knowing that Damon was abusing Caroline, but just stick with it.)

"**So…I was wondering if we could add another thing to the list." His eyebrows lift awaiting my answer. "Champagne?" He smirks.**

"**Our thing, sweetheart?"**

"**We don't have a thing **_**sweetheart**_**, but make sure to get a couple of bottles, I'm planning to get very drunk." I say as Rebekah leads me up the stairs to her room to find some pyjamas. I can't help but glance over my should at Klaus which results in our eyes meeting and him giving me a shy smile.**

I enter Rebekah's room as she opens her wardrobe to pick out a pair of pyjamas for me. The walls were peppered in paintings all with the initials 'NM' in the corner of each painting. Klaus did them all. There were some of a meadow with a lake in the background at different times of the year, a family of wolves in the moonlight and a portrait of a young boy who looked 15 with brunette hair like Elijah, blue eyes like Rebekah and Klaus and a cheeky smile like Kol. Henrik. The name Henrik was written faintly in the top left corner in white paint. This must be they're little brother who had died in their human days and caused Esther to do the immortality spell. Without knowing it I had moved to the painting and ran the tips of my fingers lightly across the 'NM' in the corner.

"That's Henrik." Rebekah whispered as she stood beside me with a tank top and shorts in her hand.

"He looks so much like your family" I say as I continue to look at him. "What was he like?"

"Amazing, he could always make me laugh, he and Kol were like a duo, they would play pranks on the rest of us and him and Nik would always go to the meadow where the horses would run around and spend evenings just sitting and watching them. I would sometimes join them but me and Henrik would always go berry picking together and steal the juiciest berries for ourselves. Elijah had always tried to teach him manners but Henrik would mess up on purpose just to annoy him but 'lijah never fell for it." I heard her sniffle and pulled her in for a hug as she lay her head on my shoulder as we looked at the painting together.

"I wish I could've met him…"

"He would've loved you, probably try to annoy Nik in the process and hog all your time." She laughs and I let out a small giggle with her.

"Yeah…, just imagine it, me and him scaring all of you, we would make a great team."

"Yeah… come on, we should go set up and pick a movie that annoys my brothers." She hands me the clothes and points me towards the en-suite which I go into to change into the light blue pyjamas with white polka dots on the shorts and a wolf on the tank top and put my hair into a high ponytail. I walk out and see that Rebekah is already changed into light green pyjamas and let her hair fall over her shoulders. "Come on Care" she drags me out of her room, down the stairs and into the theatre room.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I whisper as my mouth drops open and I'm frozen on the stop.

"Definitely not, you look ravishing by the way." Klaus whispers into my ear and I jump at hearing him.

"Jesus, Klaus don't do that, I could have died" I hit him on his bare arm since he's wearing a short sleeved top while he snorts and chuckles.

"As if you're not dead already, sweetheart." I roll my eyes and walk to the DVD rack where Rebekah is standing. "Which one?"

"The Notebook?"

"YES" I say when Kol suddenly walks in.

"Absofuckinlutely not!" he screams and grabs the case and throws it into the bin.

"Kol, I'm going to kill you!" Rebekah shouts as she rushes to hi when Elijah stands in the way wearing a silk pyjama bottoms and a long sleeve top.

"Calm down children, let's try and act civil for once shall we? Good now both of you sit whilst Caroline chooses the movie." He smiles at me and I turn back to the movie selection. I run my eyes over the titles when I stop and contemplate. I pick it out and place it into the side of the screen and it starts playing.

"The Grudge?" Kol asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Yep, unless you're too scared?"

"Nope, I'll take that as a challenge darling." He smirks at me and sits himself in the single couch as Rebekah and Elijah sit next to each other on the sofa and Klaus sits in the other single chair and grabs a blanket.

"Come on sweetheart, the movie's starting" Klaus taps the small space of his chair.

"Seriously!" I look at the other who share sly smiles as I glare at them. I make my way to Klaus and slides to the side slightly to let me squish into the space. I turn towards him as he turns to face me slightly so that we're both comfortable and then he places the blanket around both of us. He reaches over and grabs a bowl of popcorn and puts it between us as the movie starts to play.

"Feel free to snuggle up to me if this gets too scary." I scoff and roll my eyes as I put some popcorn into my mouth.

As we continue to watch, the movie gets scarier and Kol scream like a girl as the Grudge appears on the screen.

"Come on Kol, you're supposed to be an Original!" I smirk at him and he just glares in return as Klaus chuckles and laughs. His breath hits my exposed neck and it causes me to shiver. I shake it off and push back into my seat but there isn't enough room. Klaus notices and opens his arms slightly to gesture that I should lay back in his arms. I mouth 'no funny business' but he smirks deviously at me. I let out a deep breath and slowly begin to lean back into his chest and he encloses my waist in his arms. I lay my head against his shoulder and he gently places a kiss on the side of my head and leans his cheek against my head.

We continue to watch the movie and as it comes to the climax everyone except for Klaus jumps in their seats. Klaus keeps hold off me as I turn and bury my head into his neck and take a few glances at the screen to check if the scary parts have passed and the movie has ended yet. I keep myself pressed against his chest as the rhythm of his heart soothes me. Before I notice it the movie has finished and the lights are dimmed up slightly.

"That was EPIC! Excellent choice Care, you should choose again next time." I nod my head slightly and smile as he and Elijah get up to leave while I stay seated by Klaus.

"Hey Care do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Bekah asks as she starts to get up and take the CD out.

"Yeah sure, but I've got to go home first."

"Ok, night Care, Nik" she walks out leaving me and Klaus alone.

"You don't have to go home tomorrow if you don't want to." Klaus says as he tilts his face down and to look at me as I look at him. I sigh as I face reality.

"Of course I do Klaus, it's my home."

"But you could stay here, until your mother comes back home…it'd make me worry less about you sweetheart than if you were on your own." I look at him and do a quick pro and con list in my head.

"Ok, but only until my mom comes back home." I start to get up when Klaus moves forward slightly causing me fall back down onto him. Our lips are inches away from each other's as we freeze. His fingers curve around my waist and I pull myself away from him but the distance doesn't get bigger since Klaus starts getting up as well until we're both fully standing and looking into each other's eyes. I glance over his shoulder and notice the living room light turn on making me aware of Kol's breathing as he is about to enter the room. I pull myself away from Klaus and pick up a popcorn bowl and head towards the kitchen.

"Just forgot my phone, night Nik. Careful of the things that go bump in the night Caroline." I roll my eyes but let out a small smile.

"Night Kol" I say as he flashes off to his room. I reach up to put the bowl onto the high shelf in the cupboard when I feel Klaus stand against my back and reach up to take the bowl from me gently and places it in the cupboard. I turn round and our chests touch as we breathe. I cough slightly to reduce the tension between us but it doesn't work. "we should go to sleep." He nods and takes my hand leading me upstairs to a guest bedroom. "This'll be your room love." I nod and just as I turn to enter he pulls me back slowly and leans in and just as I think he's going to press his lips to mine, he turns his head minutely and gently places his lips at the corner of my mouth and lingers for a few seconds.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" he murmurs against my skin and walks to the room next to mine which I assume is his bedroom.

"Night Klaus" I say to the empty hall but I know he hears me with his hybrid hearing. I enter the room and fall onto the bed letting myself drift into a deep sleep.

An hour has passes since my eyes had opened and sleep had evaded me. I was lying in the dark at 3am just staring out of the window. Huffing, I get up slowly and walk downstairs to grab a blood bag from the fridge. I approach the fridge and open it looking through the various shelves labelled for each one of the Mikaelsons when I see a shelf labelled with my name. I pick up a bag and close the fridge turning slowly as I'm about to open the bag when I suddenly look up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I stumble back hitting the fridge and knocking off a couple of magnets.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing?"

"I heard something and I came down to see what it was, imagine my surprise when I see you rummaging through the fridge!" he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up, I was hungry." I try to move past him when he traps me with his arms between his toned body and the cold hard surface of the fridge. "Klaus…move."

"Nope." I sigh as I try to force my way past him but he leans closer to me as his breath hits my lips.

"Klaus, I'm being serious, move, now" he shakes his head and steps forward minimising the distance causing our chests to touch each other's. I place the blood bag to the side and place my hand gently against his chest. "Will you move?"

"No, I guess you're stuck here."

"Hmm." I hum as I glance at his lips. _Use your feminine charms Care. _I move my hands up to the nape of his neck and gently pull him down as I move my lips closer to his.

"Niklaus…please…" he swallows hard as he hears his name in my seductive, breathless voice.

"Please…what?" he murmurs moving in closer leaving as I run my hand through his soft curls and he closes his eyes slowly. I gently brush the edge of my lips against his stubble as I bypass his mouth and caress his hairline with the tip of my nose. His hands fell to my waist and held me to him. "Please what sweetheart?"

I gently envelope the tip of his ear lobe with my lips and bite softly causing him to take in a sharp breath. "Please Nik…move." I flash out of his arms and grab the bloodbag before running towards the stairs when I suddenly crash into a hard chest and fall when arms wrap around my waist to pull me in. I look up and realise it's Klaus when he pulls me in further and trails a series of kisses from my neck to my ear and gently nibbles at the lobe. My body shivers as I feel his burning lips against my skin.

"Two can play at that game…_sweetheart."_ He places a kiss to the side of my neck and grazes his sharp teeth against my pulse causing me to gasp and goosebumps to cover me. He flashes me against the wall and presses sweet kisses against my neck down to my chest which turns a light pink shade in the light. My breath hitches and I gasp as his soft lips trail their way back up to my neck and to my ear. His lips pull away slightly only to let them brush slightly. "Caroline..." he whispers breathlessly into my ear when as he pulls away slowly and our eyes connect. I gather my thoughts slowly, _he's a monster Caroline...or is he?_ I blink, closing my eyes gently and reopening them to see him continue to look at me. He leans in closer to my lips and I grasp his shirt between my fingers tightly to pull him to me when I close my eyes and the haze begins to clear. I gently release my hold and place my hands against his chest but don't push him away. My eyes open as I let out a shaky breath and I open my mouth to say something, anything, but my voice won't come out. I shake my head slightly and he nods in understanding that I'm not ready...yet. He places his hands over mine on his chest and gently raises my hands and turns them so that my palms are up towards him. Keeping his eyes connected to mine he lowers his head and places a soft kiss on each palm and smiles slightly which I return. He intertwines his fingers with mine and guides me up the stairs into my room and pulls back the covers of my bed. I get in and lay down slowly as he pulls the covers over me and then brushes back a strand of my hair while I continue to look into his hypnotising eyes. Klaus leans down slowly and presses his warm, soft lips against my forehead and pulls back slightly to brush the pad of his thumb over the apple of my cheek as I blush. Slowly, raising himself and releasing our entwined hand, he walks out of the room, glancing back at me and giving me a small smile which I return as he gently closes the door.

_He's not a monster, he's just...a man who tries by any means._

With that thought engraved in my mind I let my eyes drift shut and fall into a comforting darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline<em>

_Caroline!_

"Caroline!" a muffled voice breaks through my mind.

"Caroline Forbes, get up now, or so help me God I will drag you out!" Rebekah screeches into my ear and pulls off my covers when I grab the pillow next to me and fling it at her. "Caroline..."

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up." I raise myself up onto my feet as Rebekah looks at me with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"You have five minutes to get ready and meet me downstairs before I snap your neck and place you in the car." She says nonchalantly as I roll my eyebrows.

"You do realise that would be kidnapping right?"

"You do realise that I don't care, right" she gives me an innocent looking smile and heads out, not before shouting that I had 4 minutes left. Huffing, I got ready at vampire speed and headed down the stairs to be greeted by the site of Elijah sitting at the table reading a newspaper in his usual attire, Rebekah eating some strawberries while Klaus and Kol dig into a plate of pancakes and a spare plate to Klaus' left which he gestures is for me. "well done Care, 2 minutes to go, I'm impressed" I roll my eyes and sit next to Klaus who smiles at me and I quickly turn my head to avoid his eyes but I blush nonetheless. "So, we hit the shops first, grab some lunch and then more shopping and then go to a club in the evening, how does that sound?"

"I'm good until the club, I'm actually going to a concert in Charleston." They all raise their eyebrows.

"A concert?" Kol asks intrigued.

"Yep, Alex Care is performing live, the songs are amazing, , Alex Clare and Ed Sheeran are my favourites ." I smile over at him as he nods his head.

"And when does this concert start then?" Klaus asks.

"At 7 so I'll be leaving at 6, why?" He smirks and I know that he is planning something.

"Just needed to know what time I should be ready."

"Who said you're going with me?" I raise my eyebrow as he leans in.

"I didn't realise that I needed permission to go to a public event sweetheart and I happen to be a fan of Alex Clare, she has a good voice."

"You're a fan, are you? What's your favourite song then?" I smile

"There are so many that she has produced, I can't seem to pick a favourite but I'm sure she'll appreciate the support." He smiles thinking that he's won this round.

"Yeah you're right I'm sure _he _will love your support there." I smile triumphantly as his drops and the others snigger.

"Either way, love, I'm coming with you, I'd love to have the privilege to hear him live."

"Why, are you trying to keep up with the times _granddad?"_

"Granddad, oh sweetheart, I don't think grand-" He gets cut off as the there's a loud crash from the foyer and we turn to see the door blown off it's hinges. Bonnie walks in with a murderous look on her face followed by Tyler, Elena and Damon.

"We know you took Caroline, where is she?!" Tyler shouts at Elijah as he was the first to flash to the scene.

"Mr Lockwood, I suggest you lower the tone of your voice, Caroline is perfectly safe and we did not take her." He says resolutely as he stands towering over Tyler. I'm about to walk out when Kol pulls me back into the kitchen and whispers that I should keep listening. Klaus and Rebekah join Elijah putting up a united front.

"Where is she Klaus, or I swear to God that I will kill you!" Tyler rushes towards Klaus, his fangs bared when Rebekah throws him against the wall making him stop.

"She's safe, safer than she was with you." Klaus says nonchalantly as he walks forward slightly intimidatingly.

"Klaus, where is she?" Bonnie asks with a sharp edge to her voice when Rebekah suddenly steps forward and confronts them.

"Better question, why the hell did you trap her in her house?" Elena looks down guiltily while Bonnie keeps her head held high and answers.

"It was necessary, she would have ruined the plan. Now tell us, where is she?" she raises her hand towards Klaus and he falls to his knees clutching his head as she lets her rage wash over him and holds back Elijah and Rebekah as they rush towards her. Bonnie continues to focus on Klaus as blood starts pouring out of his nose, mouth and ears. I pull away from Kol and flash towards Klaus as he screams and his body falls to the ground overcome by pain. I cradle his body facing away from the others and try to sooth him but it won't work, he starts thrashing in my arms and his screams get louder.

"Bonnie stop. STOP!" She doesn't listen, her eyes are focused on Klaus and completely blank me. I flash towards Bonnie and grasp her arms shaking her.

"STOP IT!" her eyes glance over to mine but return to Klaus and I know she won't stop, no matter how much I beg. I hold her arms tightly and flash her out of the mansion, into the woods. Her previously glazed over eyes are now burning with hatred as she raises her hands at me and...

Nothing...I feel nothing, no pain, no hurt, nothing. She continues to focus and I approach her grasping her face in my hands as Tyler flashes beside Bonnie and looks at both of us when I feel the air shift and hear the breathing of the others as they arrive and look at us. Bonnie continues to try to hurt me and I've had enough. I raise my hand and slap her across the face producing a cracking sound and a deadly silence afterwards. Bonnie slowly looks at me with tears filled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry." Her hoarse voice cracks as she tries to speak and holds out her hand to me, as I reach out to take it Elena steps in between us with a cold emotionless mask over her face.

"I'm not sorry. You ruined everything, we could have gotten rid of them, of the originals but you and your almighty God complex took over and you wanted to save everyone, you wanted to save the man that killed Jenna, the one who nearly killed me! You wanted to save them!" My eyes close as the water builds up and I feel rage bursting through my body.

"Don't you dare." I whisper in a deadly voice. The forest falls silent leaving the leaves to rustle slowly. Elena's face becomes a mask of confusion.

"Don't what? Tell you the truth. You're just as ba-"

"Don't you dare! You have no right to judge me, you of all people." I scream at her. She clenches her fists like me.

"Me, I have every right, you're the one betraying me!"

"No you betrayed me! You were the one who stood by as Damon raped me, as he abused me and used me as his damn bloodbag. Did you even think for a second of how I felt whenever he came in the room because you needed him, because you couldn't make our damn mind up. How my skin would crawl and I would be terrified whenever he was near me. And when you told me that you had feelings for him, you had feelings for my rapist, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to rip him apart and tell you that your choice was stupid and that you were hurting me, scaring me every time you were with him. But did I? No, no I didn't because you were my friend, you were my best friend and I wouldn't let anyone come in between that bond. You want to talk about them killing people, how about Damon, when he turned Vicki because he was bored. He was bored so he took her life! What sort of maniac does that and then to top that off he killed her. Did you even think about Matt when that happened or were you too busy shacking up with Damon then. Then Damon killed Jeremy without knowing if he had his ring on, he could have died, the man you claim to have feelings for tried to kill your brother. Then he was the one that killed Bonnie's mom, he killed her and you still went after him. You put him before your own friend when she was grieving!" tears were streaming down my eyes as Elena's face became paralysed but she tried to shake it off.

"Damon isn't anything like Klaus!"

"You're right, Klaus is ten times the man that Damon could ever be, he has never raped anyone and he certainly has never hurt me. So you're right I won't play a game of equalities with you. It's not just Damon, it's all of us, Stefan was the ripper, the man who slaughtered millions, I've killed so that doesn't make me any better than them. But you, oh you, sweet innocent Elena, the girl who just tried to kill Kol and his whole bloodline. Can you even comprehend how many people's lives you would have taken with your selfish choice, you wanted the cure, you wanted to kill billions in one day. The originals have spanned to high numbers of death over a thousand years but you would have done all that in a day. A day Elena! Don't put yourself on a pedestal Elena Gilbert, you are just as bad as them, just as bad as the rest of us." I finished breathing heavily when Tyler called my name with pleading eyes.

"Care, it's not li-"

"And you, Tyler Lockwood, the man who I thought I loved, you left me as they trapped me, you didn't help me, you know that must be a familiar concept for you, leaving people behind." He looked confused.

"I don't underst-"

"Jules and the werewolves, I begged you to let me out of that cage and you just stood there, watching as Brady put bullet after bullet through my chest. You left me then and you left me now. I deserve so much better than someone like you, an arrogant, selfish boy who can't even protect himself. We are done, you are nothing to me now." My breathes continued to come out in pants as the tears kept running down my face. I turn to see Damon staring at me, waiting for me to lash out at him.

"And you...Damon Salvatore...you're not even worth the calories I burn whilst talking to you." I close my eyes and let the air fill my lungs as I regain my senses and start to slowly turn towards the mansion and head out of the clearing...and walking away...

_...Sometimes walking away has nothing to do with weakness, and everything to do with strength. We walk away not because we want others to realise our worth and value, but because we finally realise our own..._


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been busy with Holding on and A New Era since the inspiration has been leading me to them. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this, I'll try to update as soon as possible. This chapter is full of Klaroline feels so prepare yourself. Your reviews have been amazing please keep going since it motivates me to write more and update sooner.

Hope you enjoy! :D

**"Damon isn't anything like Klaus!"**

**"You're right, Klaus is ten times the man that Damon could ever be, he has never raped anyone and he certainly has never hurt me. So you're right I won't play a game of equalities with you. It's not just Damon, it's all of us, Stefan was the ripper, the man who slaughtered millions, I've killed so that doesn't make me any better than them. But you, oh you, sweet innocent Elena, the girl who just tried to kill Kol and his whole bloodline. Can you even comprehend how many people's lives you would have taken with your selfish choice, you wanted the cure, you wanted to kill billions in one day. The originals have spanned to high numbers of death over a thousand years but you would have done all that in a day. A day Elena! Don't put yourself on a pedestal Elena Gilbert, you are just as bad as them, just as bad as the rest of us." I finished breathing heavily when Tyler called my name with pleading eyes.**

**"Care, it's not li-"**

**"And you, Tyler Lockwood, the man who I thought I loved, you left me as they trapped me, you didn't help me, you know that must be a familiar concept for you, leaving people behind." He looked confused.**

**"I don't underst-"**

**"Jules and the werewolves, I begged you to let me out of that cage and you just stood there, watching as Brady put bullet after bullet through my chest. You left me then and you left me now. I deserve so much better than someone like you, an arrogant, selfish boy who can't even protect himself. We are done, you are nothing to me now." My breathes continued to come out in pants as the tears kept running down my face. I turn to see Damon staring at me, waiting for me to lash out at him.**

**"And you...Damon Salvatore...you're not even worth the calories I burn whilst talking to you." I close my eyes and let the air fill my lungs as I regain my senses and start to slowly turn towards the mansion and head out of the clearing...and walking away...**

**_...Sometimes walking away has nothing to do with weakness, and everything to do with strength. We walk away not because we want others to realise our worth and value, but because we finally realise our own..._**

I kept going, walking until my feet ached. Until I felt my body regain some senses. I stopped suddenly and realised I was at the Falls. I stood there, staring into the murky depths of the water and feeling the sun on my skin. The rush of the waterfall filled my ears and I lifted my foot over the ledge and stood there taking a few deep breaths as I closed my eyes when a hand suddenly grasped mine, spun my body round and pulled me to a warm body and held me there.

_5 Minutes earlier..._

"You did what?!" Klaus' low voice filled the silence. Damon suddenly looked at Klaus wide-eyed with his mouth open.

"Klaus..." Klaus moved slowly like a predator towards Damon.

"You abused her..." Klaus' eyes burned yellow and veins rippled under his eyes as he kept coming closer.

"Klaus stop, please." Stefan got in the way and put his hands against Klaus' chest trying to stop him but he was flung back behind Damon and crashed into a tree, breaking it.

"You hurt her, you made her life hell and she put up with your presence." His voice was hollow without emotion. "But me, I don't tolerate, which means, I get the pleasure of ripping your heart out." Klaus' mouth twisted into a sadistic smirk as his fangs elongated and his face went into full hybrid mode.

"Nik, stop." Rebekah moved in front of him and Klaus stilled for a second. "Forget about him for now, Caroline is God knows where, she needs you, go find her." Rebekah said as she tried to calm her brother down.

"Niklaus listen to her. Caroline is missing and it's the full moon tonight." Klaus' face returned to normal as he glanced at Elijah and back at Damon.

"I'll catch you...later." he said with a smirk and then flashed off in search for his blonde angel.

"I suggest you all take your leave and Caroline will contact you if she wants to." they all glanced at each other and slowly started moving away. "Not you Damon. We're going to have a little chat." Elijah said with a face void of emotion.

"Elijah..." Elena murmured.

"Don't worry Elena, I won't hurt him." Damon nodded to Elena as Stefan flashed her away and Tyler flashed Bonnie away. "But that doesn't mean my siblings won't" Elijah smirked and Damon tried to flash away but Rebekah grabbed him just as Kol flashed and returned with a baseball bat.

"Time to play Damon, now don't scream, but do feel the utmost pain..." Kol compelled him as he smirked and raised his bat.

_Meanwhile...Klaus_

I raced through the woods trying to figure out where Caroline had gone, her sweet scent still hung in the air and I used my wolf senses to track her. The clearing thinned down and I could hear deep breaths being taken and the pattering of a heartbeat. I saw blonde hair shimmering near the edge of the cliff and as I got closer I could see her. Caroline. Standing at the edge of the Falls with her foot over as if she was going to step out. I flashed over to her, grabbing her hand, turning her and pulling her soft body into mine. She was crying in my arms and she held on tight.

"Klaus..." she whispered brokenly

"Shh love, it's me, it's ok, you're safe." I murmured as I ran my fingers through her soft hair and held her tightly to me, refusing to let her go for any reason. Her cries got louder and they penetrated my heart, I could feel her pain and all I wanted to do was make her forget it, have her smiling gin my arms again and laughing. Her arms tightened around me and she pulled me down as she collapsed to her knees. I fell with her put kept my embrace tight. "Shh, sweetheart." I whispered against her hair and she slowly began to calm down after a few minutes.

"Klaus..." I hummed in response. "Don't let go." My eyes closed tightly and I held on to her body as I whispered, "never". I continued to hold her and gently rocked her as if she was a small child. It settled her cries and calmed the anger which was bubbling up as I heard Caroline's cries. Those people, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Stefan, I wanted to kill them, screw the cure, hybrids and past friendships. I wanted to rip them apart for making my Caroline cry and hurt like this. I felt Caroline bury her head into my neck and I slowly laid back on the grass as I kept my arms around her.

_Caroline_

I felt myself slowly being layed down on the grass as Klaus' arms were still wrapped around me. His spicy yet sweet musk filled my head and I let it. I burrowed my head in the curve of his neck and waited for my tears to die down. I could hear Klaus' heart continue to beat slowly and his gentle fingers run through my hair as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear which stopped me from crying. Holding me, we lay there for a while when I asked him.

"Klaus?" he hummed in response, "have you ever turned it off?" his fingers stilled for a second before continuing their path.

"No" he murmured. I raised my head from his neck and turned slightly to rest it back on his chest as he continued to keep me warm.

"Why not?"

"I choose not to."

"But why? Wouldn't it be so much easier to not care?" I feel him swallow.

"Yes it would but humanity and emotions are inevitable. I spent the last 1000 years believing that I didn't care and that I didn't love, thinking that I wasn't capable of any of those feelings. Turns out I was just deluding myself. That belief made me think that turning it off was pointless, that I wouldn't be any different to how I already was. But I've realised that if I had turned it off I would have become reckless and not cared about survival. I wouldn't have been careful to cover my tracks from Mikael and I wouldn't have daggered my family." I slowly raise my head from his chest to hover over his face and look into his eyes. He looks back at me.

"So you didn't turn it off because it acted as a safety measure?" he nods. "So emotion protects you from other things." he nods again, "I think that really messes with your paradigm." A strand of my hair falls down and Klaus raises his fingers and slowly moves it back behind my ear.

"How so?"

"You've spent you life believing that you weren't capable of doing the one thing which kept your whole family safe. The irony is..."

"...laughable" I giggle and nod my head.

"That's good, very good."

"What is?"

"You. Laughing, smiling, being happy" he brushes his thumb across my cheek as he looks into my eyes. "You know, others would say that you're a bad influence on me." I gasp in fake shock.

"Me, a bad influence? I'm the best influence in the whole world!" I say as I giggle and he grins showing off his cute dimples. I lower my head next to his so that I'm nearly laying on top of him.

"You're right, you are the best influence." I turn my face which causes my nose to brush along his hairline next to his ear.

"And don't you forget it." I whisper into his ear. He tightens his hold on me and turns his face to mine. Our noses brush and he stares into my eyes and smiles.

"Never" he whispers back and I giggle. I get up and pull him up with me and walk backwards towards the edge of the cliff. "Caroline careful." he says as he notices the direction I'm going. I ignore him and continue to hold his hands and lead him to me. Caroline, stop, you're going to fall." I glance back and my feet reach the edge. I pull him towards me and our chests touch and our noses brush as I wrap his arms around my waist and wrap my arms around his neck. he looks at me in confusion as I smile.

"Trust me?" he smiles and nods. "Good, hold on tight." I whisper against his lips as I pull him and we fall over the edge. Our eyes are connected throughout the fall and mine only close once I feel my legs hit the cold water. We're plunged into the murky depths but we don't release each other. We move back up to the surface and I open my eyes to see bright blue eyes looking back at me. "Still a good influence?"

"Definitely" he says as he moves his hand and pulls back a few of my hair strands as they cover my cheek. Our bodies are still pressed up against each other's and we don't release. "Caroline..."

"Hmm"

"You're amazing, don't let anyone tell you or treat you any different."

"And you're incredible, I won't let you believe otherwise." his smile widens and then his eyes move down to my lips and back up. He leans in slowly and stops a few millimetres away from my lips waiting for me to either move away or to him. I tighten my arms around him and slowly graze my nose against his and lean in so that our lips brush. He keeps still. I push my body even closer to his and press my lips fully to his. He starts to move back slowly to savour the moment. The kiss is soft and sensual. His hand moves up from my waist and into my wet hair and I move my fingers into his curls. We start to battle against each other, our lips quicken pace and he brushes his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I grant. His tongue fights mine for dominance and tilt his head, deepening the kiss. I explore his mouth and our tongues dance around each other. His hand runs down the back of my body and stop at my bottom which he squeezes causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and hold onto him for dear life. We devour each other and our kiss which was driven with passion and desire, now slowed back down to soft and sensual as he continues to hold me up. Our lips brush gently and slowly part. Our foreheads remain together and my legs remained wrapped around his waist. All we can hear is each other's breaths which are now coming in pants and the waterfall behind us. I open my eyes slowly as he does the same and we smile at each other emanating happiness.

"Hi" I whisper not knowing what to say.

"Hello" his British accent rolls the word out. We giggle at the lack of other words as if we're 5 year olds who've just met.

"I was hoping for a little more than a 'hello'."

"And I was hoping for a little more than a 'hi' but I'll take what I can get." he says as we continue to look at each other. I hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're the man with the extravagant words."

"Extravagant? I see you've been expanding your vocabulary, sweetheart." I shake my head at his retort but don't stop smiling.

"Oh shut up, Mr Original."

"Oh nicknames, I see, how about I call you my 'little blonde distraction'"

"How about I call you a jackass?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Ow sweetheart, that hurt." he teases. I wonder what time it is as I see the sun high up in the sky.

"We should get out before we get cold Klaus."

"Vampires don't get cold sweetheart so we're fine here for a couple more hours."

"Hours? We have so much to do. Go shopping, see a movie and go to the Alex Clare concert, you know the one that you're a _big fan of." _I tease him as he rolls his eyes at me and I lower my legs. "Come on Klaus." I say as I pull myself away from him put hold his hand and guide him to the side of the lake. We reach the edge and get out and try to dry ourselves off as much as we can. I wring my hair and try to untangle the strands when I feel Klaus' soft fingers comb through them gently. He smiles at me and I smile back and that was all that was needed in that moment. No need to say anything about the other, no need to fill the silence, just a simple smile. I entwined my fingers with his and we made our way back to the mansion slowly ambling through the forest at human speed talking about simple things and normal stuff.

We reached the mansion and I heard the sound of wood being hit against a hard surface. I glanced at Klaus and I could tell he heard the same. We move around to the back of the mansion and see Damon pinned against a tree as Kol continually beats him with a baseball bat and Elijah and Rebekah stand beside to watch. I gasp and shake my head slightly and squeeze Klaus hand.

"Kol, stop!" Klaus shouts over to him and Kol stops and looks back at us. "Let him go."

"Nik, didn't you hear what he did to her?" Rebekah asks confused.

"Of course I did, sister. Now release him." Elijah tilts his head and looks at Klaus who doesn't waver. Kol huffs and releases Damon who drops on the floor.

"Just when I was actually getting into it." I hear Kol murmur, Damon looks up at me and Klaus steps in front shielding me from his view. Damon flashes away suddenly and Klaus leads me back into the house.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"I know you Caroline, even though he's done terrible things and I want to torture him in the worst way possible, you would blame yourself no matter how many times I would tell you otherwise. He doesn't deserve to be walking on this Earth for another day but for you I let him, however if there comes a day when you stop caring about him, I will hunt him down and rip him apart." He says staring into my eyes, promising me and showing me a piece of his humanity. I hug him and whisper

"Thank you."

"Now sweetheart, I'm off for a shower."

"Talking about showers, how come you're both wet?"

"Well _someone _thought it would be fun to pull us into the Falls."

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining."

"You're right love, it was very _arousing_." I roll my eyes at him and push him towards the stairs which he flashes up.

"Caroline, can I talk to you?" I hear Kol ask me and I nod. He leads me into the kitchen and I sit down at the table. "I know we haven't talked much but I wanted to say thank you for what you did. You didn't go through with their plan to kill me and you phoned Rebekah to tell her. So thank you."

"It's fine Kol, I wouldn't agree to mass murder." he smirks at me and grabs different bloodbags and mixes them, adding a few other ingredients such as orange juice and tequila. He pours the mixture in a cup and passes it to me as I raise my eyebrow at it.

"It's called a Kol special, try it." I narrow my eyes at him.

"It's not poisoned."

"Of course not, why would I try to kill my saviour after I just thanked you?"

"I don't know, luring me into a false sense of safety." I say as I take a sip. "Oh My God! This is awesome!" He chuckles, as do Elijah and Rebekah who enter the room and grab something to eat.

"Why thank you darling. Just so you know, I only make these on special occasions so only expect them on birthdays, attempted murder days and lazy Sundays."

"You have lazy Sundays?"

"I have lazy everydays darling."

"So why only a Kol special on Sundays?"

"Keyword being _special, _it wouldn't be so special if I made them everyday would it now?" I nod and continue to drink until I'm done.

"You have sooo got to teach me how to make these." he purses his lips and glances at the others who nod.

"Ok, but only family knows the recipe, do not, under any circumstances reveal the ingredients to the outside world. Promise?"

"Pinky promise." I lift my pinky and hold it out to him which he takes with his pinky finger.

"Good. Oh and welcome to the family, darling." he says as he leaves the kitchen as does Rebekah. Leaving me with Elijah who sits down opposite me and looks at me. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You have a question?" He nods at me as he leans back in the chair and unbuttons his jacket.

"Do you love Niklaus?" my eyes widen at his question and his eyes burn into mine. Little do I know that Klaus has finished his shower and is now next door with Rebekah and Kol listening into our conversation.

"No"

"You care about him then?"

"Yes." It was something that should have been admitted a long time ago, before any of this, maybe at the pageant, maybe when we talked without interferences or evil plots or motives.

"Do you think you may come to love him some day?" his face remains void of emotion but I already know the answer. I already know where we're heading.

"I _know _I will." I whisper so quietly that if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he would have missed it. "It's inevitable." The corner of his mouth twitches up. "Why the hell do you think I'm terrified?" I let out a small smile as he nods at me and slowly moves out of the kitchen leaving me alone. I sigh and stand up to put the glass away when I turn and see Klaus standing in the doorway with his eyes glistening.

"Klaus..."


	10. Chapter 9

This is my longest chapter, nearly 6'000 words, I'm trying to update all my stories by tomorrow so look out for that. If you have any suggestions or you want me to explore certain aspects of the story then please review and tell me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**"Good. Oh and welcome to the family, darling." he says as he leaves the kitchen as does Rebekah. Leaving me with Elijah who sits down opposite me and looks at me. I raise my eyebrow at him.**

**"You have a question?" He nods at me as he leans back in the chair and unbuttons his jacket.**

**"Do you love Niklaus?" my eyes widen at his question and his eyes burn into mine. Little do I know that Klaus has finished his shower and is now next door with Rebekah and Kol listening into our conversation.**

**"No"**

**"You care about him then?"**

**"Yes." It was something that should have been admitted a long time ago, before any of this, maybe at the pageant, maybe when we talked without interferences or evil plots or motives.**

**"Do you think you may come to love him some day?" his face remains void of emotion but I already know the answer. I already know where we're heading.**

**"I **_**know **_**I will." I whisper so quietly that if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he would have missed it. "It's inevitable." The corner of his mouth twitches up. "Why the hell do you think I'm terrified?" I let out a small smile as he nods at me and slowly moves out of the kitchen leaving me alone. I sigh and stand up to put the glass away when I turn and see Klaus standing in the doorway with his eyes glistening.**

**"Klaus..."**

The silence is deafening. We both stand frozen, looking at each other. His sapphire blue eyes fill with tears and I notice tremors run through his hands as they hang by his side. I swallow and try to figure out his next action but his posture gives nothing away.

"Klaus?" I slowly step forward and watch him intently as he opens his mouth but no words come out. "Klaus?" I repeat myself to gain his attention when his lips curve up into a genuine smile and he sighs.

"Yes?" he whispers with a hoarse voice. _At least he hasn't run away._

"Are you ok?" I move closer, stopping a few feet away. He nods slowly but his eyes never leave mine as he steps forward.

"I'm fine. Bewildered…but fine. How are you?" I can't help but giggle at the question. It seems so…human. He cocks an eyebrow in confusion but smiles nonetheless.

"I'm sorry" I try to stifle my laugh but can't. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I begin to laugh uncontrollably until I take a few deep breathes and stop. The silence creeps in again. "So…"

"So…" he smirks "…inevitable, huh?"

"Oh, shut up, do you have to be such an ass?"

"Oh come on love, it's one of the things you love about me, don't deny it." I nod along as I giggle. "Caroline?"

"Yeah." His smile drops and his face becomes serious as his eyes bore into mine.

"I'm going to kiss you now…" he whispers and my mouth drops open.

"Wh-" His lips are on mine, gently brushing against them as his arms curl around my waist and he pulls me close. My hands instinctively move around his neck whilst my fingers curl into his soft hair. I gasp as his fingers graze over my exposed skin at my waist which allows his tongue to slip in and begin devouring my mouth.

*Cough*

"You do know that people eat here, right?" We pull away from each other as Rebekah's voice echoes in the room. He rolls his eyes at her but his grin doesn't fade and neither does my smile.

"You do know that we don't care, right?" He says as I slip out of his grasp and move towards Rebekah. "Sweetheart, where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get ready so that we can go out like we planned." I see his eyes widen as he pouts and I giggle at his puppy look. "Don't pout Klaus, it's very unbecoming of you."

"Unbecoming? You've been spending some time with Elijah I see." I roll my eyes at him and take Rebekah's hand as I lead her to my room and lay out three outfits to choose from. A short white skater dress, black skinny jeans paired with a purple top, a leather jacket and ankle boots and a pair of denim shorts, an orange shirt and gladiator sandals. "Which one Bekah?" She hums as she looks over the three outfits and picks up the dress and holds it against my body.

"This, definitely, pair it with some feather earrings, heels and a long necklace and we're good to go. Actually I've got some accessories which you could wear that go perfect with this." She flashes off leaving me to change into the dress and tame my hair. Looking into the mirror I notice my swollen lips from the kiss, I smile instinctively as I brush my fingers over them remembering the softness of his lips. "Here you are Care." I take the items from her hands and put the gold necklace with a dove charm over my neck and the white/gold earrings in my ears. "Perfect, what do you think about this?" she twirls around letting her pale yellow dress flare out around her thighs.

"Great, come on, the boys should be ready by now." We head downstairs and wait for the others to join us. First Kol comes in dressed in his usual attire.

"Looking good, darling, you too sister."

"Why thank you Kol, you clean up well yourself." He grins and pops up his collar and smirks when Klaus flashes down in his grey Henley, dark jeans and leather jacket with his necklaces on display causing me to have the urge of grabbing them and pulling him towards me and kissing him senseless. He smirks at me as he notices my glazed over look and walks over to me running his eyes over my body.

"You're stunning, love." Just as I open my mouth to speak, I look over his shoulder.

"Oh, my God…" I whisper, Elijah appears behind him dressed in…jeans and a t-shirt. "Elijah, you look…hot." Klaus growls and I roll my eyes at him as I place a hand on his chest. "Oh calm down, you know you're gorgeous, hotter than Elijah." He smirks and raises his eyebrows as he grasps my hand and pulls me closer.

"Am I? Do go on, sweetheart, it seems you've been holding out on me." I scoff.

"I wouldn't want to inflate you ego Klaus. Anyway back to Elijah, I'm impressed, I thought you always wore suits, even in your sleep." Elijah chuckles as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I don't suppose a suit and tie would fit in very well in the concert environment so I went with this attire. Thank you for the compliment Caroline, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Klaus glares at Elijah. "Don't worry about him, he's having an ego problem right now." They laugh at me whilst Klaus scoffs. "Should we go?" They nod and Kol grabs the keys.

"You are not driving Kol, I'll be doing that." Elijah says smoothly as he bypasses taking the keys which Kol threw in the air. He pouts but follows anyway as Rebekah walks beside him. Just as I begin to follow, Klaus grabs my hand and spins me to him with only a hair breadth between our noses.

"Caroline, just to warn you, if this concert involves boys putting their hands on you, I shall rip them off their arms and throw them at the owners, clear."

"Clear, wolfy." He grins at the name and releases me but takes my hand to lead me out when I get a devious idea in my head. I push him against the wall allowing my lips to hover over his as his hands grip my waist. "Let's get something else clear. If another woman lays a finger on you, I will personally rip her apart so there's nothing left and drag you back home and do _very, very naughty things _to you. Clear?" I say breathlessly as I move my body closer to his and drag my finger down his stubble and over his lower raspberry lip. He swallows as his eyes fill with lust and I smirk at him then spin away and walk out of the door to the others who glance behind me and notice the absence of Klaus.

"Care, where's Nik?" Rebekah asks and I smirk deviously as I flip my hair over my shoulder.

"He's…recovering." I say with a sly smile as I get into the backseat besides Rebekah whilst Kol sits at the front.

"My, my darling. I didn't know you could be so devious. This will be extremely fun." He says as he laughs. Klaus appears and I see him swallow as his cheeks are tinted with pink. He flashes to us and sits beside me.

"Are you ok Klaus, you seem a bit flushed?" He narrows his eyes at me whilst the other snort and giggle. His lips pull up into a smirk and I wonder what he'll do.

"Turn on the radio Kol, put something good on." Don't by Ed Sheeran begins playing and Rebekah squeals like a little girl.

"Don't you dare change it Kol or I will hit you!" She shouts as Kol rolls his eyes at her.

"You like Ed Sheeran?"

"Yep." She begins singing and the others groan in exasperation. "Don't fuck with my love, that heart is so cold…" I laugh and she narrows her eyes at me. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I really like this song as well." She displays a bright smile and continues to sing. "Sing with me Care." I shake my head and look at Klaus who's smirking at me. "She grabs my wrist and pouts at me with big innocent looking eyes. "Fine, gosh you lot pull off that puppy look extremely well." I take a deep breath and begin singing.

"Don't fuck with my love  
>That heart is so cold<br>All over my own  
>I don't wanna know that babe"<p>

Rebekah joins in and our voices blend in together as Kol lowers the volume of the radio and lets our voices fill the car. Klaus begins drawing circles on the back of my hand as he listens to the song. I look over at him and smile when I stop and tug his hand slightly. "Sing with me" I say but he shakes his head and laughs at me causing me pout with wide eyes. "Please" He rolls his eyes but smiles and says some of the words. "Klaus, sing not talk." He take sin a deep breath and begins singing the chorus with me and Rebekah.

"Don't fuck with my love  
>I told her, she knows<br>Take aim and reload  
>I don't wanna know that babe"<p>

I laugh along with Rebekah and Kol as Elijah tries to stifle a grin but fails.

"That was beautiful Nik, very…um…passionate." He laughs uncontrollably and he can't help but let a few tears fall as he continues to giggle.

"Kol, stop being mean." I scold him and turn back to Klaus who is blushing. "That was beautiful Klaus, thank you." He smiles just as we park and head into the nightclub which is packed. People are on the dance floor dancing to the pumped up beat filling the atmosphere. Kol struts in and makes his way to the bar winking various girls as I roll my eyes at him but he just smirks at me.

"What can I get you?" A curvy red head asks as she runs her eyes over Elijah.

"2 scotches, a bourbon and ladies?"

"Tequila, Care?"

"Vodka tonic, thanks." I glance around the bar when a man nearly crashes into me when a hand comes around my waist and pulls me back to a toned body, I can tell form the scent that it's Klaus. Twisting my head, I look at him and squeeze his hand.

"Thanks." He nods in return and we grab our drinks making our way to a table and sit down when the previous bartender comes over and places a drink in front of me. "I didn't order this." She smiles and nods.

"I know, it's from the guy at the bar in the jacket." She says and I look over to see a man with black hair and dark green eyes smiling at me. I hear a growl and turn to look at Klaus who is glaring at the man.

"Um thanks but could you tell him I'm not interested and send this back." She nods and takes the drink away and goes back to the bar as I take a sip of my cool liquid when Rebekah suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me to her. "Bekah?"

"I love this song, let's dance!" I realize that Partition by Beyoncé has come on.

"Boys are you coming?" I ask her brothers causing Elijah and Klaus to shake their heads and continue to drink.

"In a minute Care, I'll follow." Kol says while Rebekah continues to pull me to the dance floor and through the bodies to the middle but still allowing Klaus, Elijah and Kol to have a clear view of us as we dance. I get lost in the beat and begin moving, letting my hips to twirl as I raise my hands and spin. My body moves sensually as my hips resemble that of a belly dancer as the melody fills my ears and my body becomes numb to the others around me.

**Npov**

"Nik, you know that guy that sent over the drink for Caroline?"

"Yes Kol, what about him?" Kol gestures towards the girls and Klaus' eyes follow the line of sight and sees the man approaching Caroline from behind and dancing. Klaus gulps back his drink and gets up and makes his way to his sexy angel.

**Caroline**

I feel someone's calloused hands on my hips but I continue to dance not caring. That is until they move down and run down my thighs. The person presses his body to my back and I turn to see the man who brought the drink for me. His mouth curves up into a sinister smile which makes me shiver. I try to move away but his grip on me tightens and he pulls me towards him. I narrow my eyes and push him away with human strength but he doesn't move.

"Let me go." I say as I try to move again.

"Come on darling, we're having a good time." I scoff.

"No, now move." He doesn't release me. Just as I'm about to compel him to let me go, Klaus appears and grabs the man's arm pulls him away and wraps his arms around me instead and pulls me close to him. He glares at the retreating figure and I curl my fingers into his shirt to make him focus back on me as his eyes flash yellow.

"Klaus, look at me." I say as I cup his cheek and he looks at me.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" I nod and smile.

"Thank you, but try to control your vampire features Klaus, this is no place for a massacre." I tease him and he rolls his eyes. He tries to lead me back to the table when I pull him back to me. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the table, I don't dance love."

"Of course you do, everyone can dance." I pull him close and place my hands on his waist and move them side to side slowly. "See, it's all on the waist, come on Klaus, dance with me please."

"Fine." He huffs and I place my hands around his neck as he moves his around my waist. The song changes to Mine by Beyoncé. Our bodies sway and I get lost in the music again as heat radiates from Klaus. I glance around and see Rebekah dancing with a man whilst Kol is surrounded by a group of girls and dances with each of them. My head rolls back as the music fills me and my movements become instinctive. I tighten my hold on Klaus as he does the same and pulls me closer causing my head to rest on his shoulder as my lips brush his neck. I hear his sharp intake of breath and I can't help but smirk at his reaction. I feel him move closer to my neck and bury his face into the curve and gently place kisses along the column.

"You're beautiful Caroline." He whispers against my ear which causes his soft lips to brush against the shell. I swallow hard at the butterflies in my stomach. I raise my head and our noses are a few millimeters apart. He raises his fingers and grazes them over my cheek as he moves a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You're right…" He murmurs as his breath brushes over my lips.

"About what?" I whisper even though it's not necessary.

"We are inevitable…" I swallow as he moves closer letting a hair breadth gap remain between us as we continue to sway slowly. His eyes bore into me as he breathes me in. He slowly closes his eyes and presses his forehead against mine and I can't move. The connection is intense and overpowers my thoughts. "Caroline…"

"Yes…" His eyes open and he brushes his fingers against my cheek again as he moves closer and gently presses his lips to mine. It's intoxicating, it's gentle, it's overwhelming. It only lasts a second before he pulls back slowly, but it's enough to make my head spin. I smile at him as he does the same whilst the words to the song play.

"I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
>I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine<br>Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine  
>All I'm really asking for is you<br>I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
>I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine<br>Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine  
>As long as you know who you belong to"<p>

"Care, Nik, we should go now…" Rebekah's voice floats in over the music and I pull away slightly but Klaus keeps his arm around my waist and leads me out of the club and back to the car.

"Where's Elijah?" I ask as I don't see him following us.

"He'll be back in a minute."

"Klaus…" he rolls his eyes at me.

"He's just gone to meet Katerina." My mouth drops open.

"What?"

"I'm not saying her name again." He scowls as he opens the door for me and I get in followed by Rebekah as he flashes around and gets in beside me.

"He's with Katherine?"

"Yep, for some absurd reason he can't get over her." Rebekah says with a scowl. I look at Klaus who looks at me and raises his eyebrow at me.

"Yes Caroline?" I sigh.

"He's with _Katherine." _I say expecting a reaction but he just nods slowly.

"I know sweetheart, we've mentioned that 5 times now." I straighten up and keep looking at him confused.

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, be hunting her down right about now?" He chuckles and wraps his arm around my waist.

"And miss out on spending time with you, don't be absurd sweetheart. Besides, I've known about those two for the past year." He says in a blasé tone and my eyes widen.

"A _year! _Why isn't she dead yet?"

"Are you actually wanting me to kill her?" I open and close my mouth trying to respond but no sound comes out.

"No" I choke out eventually, "but you've been after her for 500 years, aren't you going to torture her a little bit?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?" He shakes his head.

"Just a smidge?" I raise my fingers in front of him with my index and thumb closed together in a pinch. He laughs and places a kiss on the back of my hand.

"No." I huff and sit back into the seat.

"Ok, Kol, Rebekah, we have a serious problem. Klaus has been kidnapped and taken by aliens and they've sent a clone in his place. How do we fix this?" I say seriously whilst the others laugh at me. "Hey, I'm not joking."

"Sweetheart, aliens? Really?" I nod.

"Yep, only possible answer for this."

"Even if that had happened, no one would be able to replicate this kind of perfection love." I scoff at him.

"Seriously though, why are you letting Elijah go with her?" He shrugs his shoulders but doesn't answer when it hits me. "Wait. He loves her doesn't he?" Rebekah pretends to vomit at the assumption but I know I'm right. "And you're letting Elijah be with her because you care about is happiness."

"Now, now sweetheart, I think it's you that the aliens brainwashed."

"Ha, ah very funny. You know I'm right. You care about Elijah's happiness and that is why you won't go after her." He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to reply when the door opens and Elijah gets in and places the keys into the ignition.

"Ready?" I nod with a smirk on my face. "Are you alright Caroline?"

"Yep, perfect, never been better, okey fricken dokey." I say frantically with a big grin on my face. He nods slowly and begins driving until we reach the concert venue and make our way inside. There are hundreds of people already there but we find a corner with a table on the balcony to see Alex Clare. We get some drinks and sit down and talk about idle stuff when Alex Clare appears on stage.

"Thank you for coming Ladies and Gentlemen, the first song I'll perform is Up All Night." The crowd goes crazy and I clap along as the song begins to play.

"I'm going to dance, anyone with me?" Rebekah nods and follows but the others shake their heads. "Oh, come on. Klaus?"

"I'll join you later sweetheart." I roll my eyes at him.

"Elijah, Kol?"

"No thank you Caroline, maybe later." Elijah says in his business tone and I refuse to take another no so I drag Kol out of his seat and closer to the balcony. I look at him and raise my eyebrow when he grabs my hand and twirls me around, quick. It's a quick jazz type dance as he spins me and lifts me 360 so that I end up back on my feet.

"How was that darling?" I laugh and he pulls me in and we sway quickly when he spins me back out and proceeds to do a Charleston dance by himself as he moves around me. I notice people begin to look over at us but I can't stop laughing at his boyish behavior. He moves to Rebekah and they do a perfect jazz number which doesn't surprise me since they would have been alive in that time.

"That was amazing Kol."

"Why thank you Care." He bows and I curtsy as we look over the balcony and see others screaming.

**Klaus.**

"She is quite the woman isn't she Niklaus?" I hear Elijah ask as I continue to watch Caroline with my siblings.

"Yes she is Elijah, and what of your lady friend?" His face remains impassive. "Come on Elijah, I've known for quite some time about Katerina. Where you going to tell me?"

"Honestly, no. If it kept her safe and you happy, then no I would not." I nod and sip my bourbon slowly as I keep my eyes on Caroline as she dances with Kol. They all seem childlike…human. If I had met her when we were all human I think I would have built a life with her. But an eternity seems better than a mere human lifetime. "What are you planning Niklaus?" Elijah's voice draws me back to the present.

"Nothing, Elijah." I see him look at me intently and I return his gaze. "Honestly brother, I won't hurt Katerina unless she attacks first but let me make this clear, if she does I will not hesitate to rip her heart from her chest. No warning, no deals just action. Is that clear, brother?"

"Yes Niklaus, thank you." I nod but don't offer any further words. "She fits in quite well, does she not?" I can't help but smile at his words.

"She does Elijah."

"She brings out your humanity brother, something which we've all strived to achieve."

"My humanity was always within me Elijah, I just chose to suppress it at some points and now I'm choosing to show it. To her." Her golden hair flairs out like a halo as Kol spins her and her laugh seems like soft music. Her happiness is contagious and all I want to do is to grab her and kiss her senseless.

"Hmm" I glance at him and see his smirk which he hides behind his glass. Caroline approaches us still dazed from her dance with Kol just as the music switches to a new song.

"Ok, that's it, Elijah come on." Caroline says with sassiness as she holds out her hand to Elijah.

"Yes Caroline?" he says as he smirks at her.

"You're going to dance with me, this song should suit you. Very waltzy.

"Waltzy?" She grins and nods.

"Yep, you're all _traditional, _so a slow song like this one will suit you. Now come on, stop wasting daylight." Elijah looks over at me and I shrug my shoulders at him gesturing for him to follow her. He places his hand in hers and she drags him away.

"Relax my beloved, don't worry for me  
>Don't shed a tear for me, always be near for me<br>Be comforted my love, don't bow you head for me  
>Promise you'll smile for me, don't ever cry for me"<p>

I glance around and see Rebekah dancing with a blond man who resembles the Donovan boy whilst Kol sways with a brunette as he leans in to whisper something into his ear. Elijah and Caroline sway as they begin to talk and I hear the words 'Katherine', 'not dead' and 'surprise'. Caroline looks over at me with a bright smile and I wink at her as she giggles at me.

**Caroline**

"So…Katherine?" Elijah's eyes narrow.

"Ah, I suppose the others know now as well." I nod.

"Yep, it's just, I expected Klaus to kill her when he found out." Elijah nods as he hums in agreement.

"Yes, I expected the same but it's been a year since he's known and he hasn't said anything." We sway gently and the song fills the silence between us, I look at Klaus who winks at me and I can't help but laugh at his boyish appearance but devious smirk.

"He's so…unpredictable." I say causing Elijah to chuckle and spin us round.

"Yes, but he's more humane now Caroline. With you. I've spent many lifetimes searching for a way to bring him back and have failed, but you, you've got the ability to bring him back. Don't hurt him." He says resolutely.

"I have no intention to hurt Klaus, Elijah." I say as the music stops.

"Thank you Caroline." He whispers as he bows slightly and kisses the back of my hand and retreats back to the table. I look over the balcony and stand there for a few minutes taking everything that's happened in. Losing my friends, gaining a…family.

"Sweetheart?" I turn around and see Klaus standing behind me.

"Yeah…" He looks at me intently when music starts playing and I immediately recognize the song. He holds out his hand and I take it as he pulls me in and wraps his arms around me.

"Interesting song." I giggle.

"Coincidence, actually it's my favorite song. Does that make me sound a bit self-centered?" He chuckles.

"Of course not, sweetheart. You just happen to love a song which is named after you. Nothing self-centered about that." He teases me and I hit him on the arm but laugh anyway.

"Such a charmer…"

"Well, I do try." I roll my eyes at him but smile anyway as we move closer to each other.

"You said that we should try many things  
>Let's make an hour so we can do everything<br>I can find a way to make you love me  
>more than you do Caroline<br>I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
>My dear Caroline, Caroline, Caroline"<p>

I rest my cheek against his as we sway slowly again the heat from his body warming me up and making my skin burn pleasantly. He pulls me closer so that we're pressed up against each other and begins singing along to the words.

"I can find a way to make you love me more than you do Caroline, I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you my dear Caroline, Caroline, Caroline." I close my eyes as I focus on his honey voice which flows into my ears. I nuzzle my nose against his hairline as we sway slowly to the music and let it surround us. The music dies down but we continue to sway regardless until Kol interrupts and asks if we're ready to go. I pull away from him as his lips graze my cheek causing my skin to tingle from his touch.

"Come on Care." Rebekah says as she hooks her arm around mine and we walk out through the crowds back to the car. "That was great, Alex Clare is an amazing singer. And that song 'Caroline' fabulous." She grins and sits back as Elijah drives us back to the house.

"This evening has been a pleasure, we should do this again, but I must retire. Good night."

"Night Elijah." Elijah flashes to his room followed by Kol who heads to his room.

"Night Nik, come on Care, let me get you some pyjamas." Rebekah says as she heads up the stairs to her room. Just as I move to follow Rebekah, I hesitate and turn back to Klaus who's watching me. I take in a deep breath and walk up to him and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then follow Rebekah.

"Goodnight love." I hear him call after me and I glance at him over my shoulder and smile.

"Night Klaus." I say as I enter Rebekah's room just as she begins burning some sage. "Sage?" she nods.

"Yep. We need to talk."

"Should I be worried, is this a 'it's not you, it's me' breakup scene?" I say as I smile but she rolls her eyes at me.

"Nope. It's Nik's birthday in two days and I was hoping you'd help me plan something for him."

"Seriously, it's his birthday, how old is he going to be?" I ask curiously but she just shrugs.

"Have no idea, but something over a thousand."

"Way to narrow it down Bekah." I say sarcastically as I grab the pyjamas she's laid out for me and flash into the bathroom, changing my outfit and then reappearing to see Rebekah already changed.

"So, since we couldn't go shopping today then we'll go tomorrow and do the planning. Is that alright?"

"Yep."

"Great."

"Night Bekah."

"Night Care." I walk towards the door when I freeze. "Wait, what the hell do I get a thousand year old original hybrid who's experienced and probably owns everything?" Rebekah shrugs amusedly.

"Beats me, I'm just going to offer him some family love." She says with a smile and I narrow my eyes at her. "Night Care, you keep thinking about present ideas."

"Oh shut up, I might just hit you with that _family love._"

"Good luck with that honey, I'm an Original, remember? Which means I have quicker reflexes than you, Carebear." I sigh and move out of the room.

"Reflexes my ass." I murmur under my breath.

"I heard that." She shouts and I roll my eyes at her. Great, a present for Klaus_. How about a gift card to an all you can eat human buffet._ I roll my eyes at the absurd idea as I enter my room. _Keep thinking Care, it can't be that difficult._


End file.
